vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood is a Hybrid who plays for the Mystic Falls High School football team. He was a Werewolf until being successfully sired into a Hybrid by Klaus. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family. Background He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and nephew of Mason Lockwood. He was portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully, but after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone down his behavior. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt and Jeremy. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason (His Uncle) came to visit after Mayor Lockwood's death. After discovering that his family carried the Wolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a Werewolf himself and his fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a vampire who wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another Werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other Vampires, and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the Werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatore's were at the brink of death, which hurt her, causing her cut off their friendship. He was the one who revealed Mason's plan to break the curse to Jules and her boyfriend Brady. He then helps them find the Moonstone and the doppelgänger: . Stefan reveals to Tyler that Jules and Brady had lied to him and that Elena would die in the ritual to break the curse. He releases Stefan who kills Brady before he can capture Elena during which time the rest of the pack is killed by Elijah. He then decides to leave town with Jules, the only survivor, with a promise that she wouldn't lie to him anymore. After receiving a phone call from his mother telling him that she had an accident and was in the hospital, Tyler and Jules returned to Mystic Falls. They were both captured by Maddox and Greta Martin, Witches working for Klaus, and were to be used in the sacrifice that would make Klaus a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid. Tyler and Caroline, who had also been captured for the sacrifice ritual, were rescued by Damon who was later bitten by Tyler during his transformation. Tyler and Caroline eventually start a relationship, which becomes rocky when he becomes Klaus' first successful Hybrid. His life made much easier with the transformation, Tyler becomes very respectful of Klaus, and tries to sabotage his friends plotting against him. Personality In the beginning of series Tyler had a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Jeremy Gilbert over his girlfriend Vicki Donovan. Tyler behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. In Season 2 when his uncle Mason came to town he learned Tyler how to control his anger and tone down his behavior. But after discovering that his family carried the werewolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Tyler felt guilty for killing Sarah and when he discovered Caroline Forbes is a vampire they became friends and she helped him get through with his first transformation but he almost killed her when he was a wolf but she came back when he was back in human form. After this she became his friend then girlfriend. When Tyler became a hybrid he started being his old self and he became very loyal to Klaus. Appearance Tyler is 18 years old. He has pale skin, short black hair and brown eyes,his height is about 5'7 to around 5'8 .Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season 2, he starts wearing leather jackets. Season One Tyler was Vicki Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have gotten over their differences and currently don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom. At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met 's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, in season two, Tyler and Matt are shown to have became friends again. Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His Werewolf eyes were first seen in this episode. He was driving with , taking home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car. His eyes turn yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found unconscious from the injuries and she was taken to the hospital, where both and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and asked him to call his mother, then informed him that his father was dead. Season Two The death of his father was hard for Tyler to handle. He and his mother Carol Lockwood remained at their house to greet and accept the condolences of the townspeople. Tyler was the first to meet his uncle, Mason Lockwood. He was in his father's study drinking alcohol his father kept in his desk when Jeremy found him. Jeremy left when Mason arrived, but Mason didn't disapprove of Tyler's drinking and they share the alcohol. While greeting the guests, Tyler accidentally invited Katherine Pierce into his home, believing she was Elena. He threw a tantrum that frightened his mother that night, and revealed to her that he hated his father. It took Mason a while to get him to calm down. Tyler was confused about why he behaved the way he did, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. Tyler hand-wrestled with Mason and lost. He watched on as Stefan and several other lost as well with good humor. Damon, wanting to find out what the Lockwoods were, compelled a worker named Carter to pick a fight with Tyler which he did and Mason ran in to break it up. Tyler witness unusual jumping from his uncle, including the change of color in his eyes, and continued to question what was going on. Tyler and Jeremy seems to find some common ground between them. Even after it is revealed that Jeremy knows the Lockwood's secret. Tyler violently confronts Jeremy about this, but later cools off and explains what he knows about his uncle and the legends about the moonstone. He believes his supernatural family secret is ridiculous. Tyler finally gives the moonstone to Mason and tells him that he never wants to unleash what's inside of him. But later he does unleash the beast. At the Masquerade Ball, Tyler parties with and Sarah, when Matt starts attacking Tyler (Because of 's compulsion). rushes in and breaks up the fight, but Matt struggles to get out of Caroline's clutches and says that he needs to finish it. Caroline punches him unconscious. Tyler is shocked about what just happened. From behind Sarah grabs a letter-opener from the desk and says "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" and stabs Tyler in the shoulder, and Tyler pushes her away with great force and she hits her head on the edge of the desk and lands on the floor. Tyler runs to her and shakes her and yells that she needs to open her eyes and that "this can't be happening!". He runs to the other side of the room in panic. Caroline checks her pulse and by the look on her face, Sarah is dead. Tyler start screaming and turn into a werewolf. Caroline wonders about what is happening but Tyler yells that she needs to get away. He then shows his face, and his eyes turns yellow. Tyler starts to suspect something is different about Caroline. The first time he confronts her, she takes him down easily and at first he thinks she's a werewolf too. However, on the second confrontation, Caroline reveals to him that she is a vampire. Tyler is shocked at first and asks her if there were more, but she denied, defending Damon and Stefan's true identities. After learning each others secret, Caroling decided to stay with Tyler through his transformation. They viewed a video of through his first transformation and Tyler freaks out, believing he could never go through this, but Caroline comforts him. Together, Tyler and Caroline prepare for Tyler's first full moon. Tyler chains himself up in the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate and forces Wolfsbane from a drink down his throat. He gags and sprawls forward, coughing. His transformation starts and he screams of in horrific pain ans his joints and bones made terrifying cracks and snaps, tearing as his chains. Finally, Caroline is forced to leave when Tyler becomes wolfish and stays outside worrying. When it all stops, Caroline finds Tyler still chained but frightened and hugs him, holding Tyler as he cries from shock. Tyler develops feelings for Caroline. He believes that Caroline feels the same way about him after she confesses that one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire and even though she knew that, Caroline stayed with him through his painful ordeal. Tyler waited for Caroline to come home and confronted her about how he felt and that she might feel the same way. Caroline became angry that Tyler suggested that they were more than friends since she wanted to simply help but then Tyler kissed her. Caroline returned the kiss but then she stopped surprised by her response and ran into the house slamming the door in his face. Tyler went to the Mystic Grill to meet Jules, an old friend of Mason's from Florida who reveals that she is a werewolf as well. She tells Tyler all about what she knows about Caroline and that there are other vampires in town. Tyler does not believe her, being protective of Caroline after all she had helped him with. Then Jules told Tyler that Mason was killed by vampire`s and Caroline was on it. .]] The next day Tyler confronts Caroline and asks her if it's true that Damon and Stefan are vampires and if they killed Mason. Caroline tells him the truth which angers him and he pushes Caroline against her car, and says that he trusted her and she betrayed him before he walks away. Later he and Jules have conversation where Jules wants him to go with her Tyler says he can't. Then he finds Stefan in he`s house. Stefan talks to Tyler, trying to prevent a war between werewolves and vampires, but during the conversation Tyler receives a phone call from Jules, he quickly answer the phone screaming for help. Jules calls back after she and Brady kidnap Caroline and offers Stefan a trade:Tyler for Caroline. Stefan and Damon then take Tyler to Jules, Tyler runs into the trailer where Caroline was being held hostage. Tyler hesitates before helping her out of the cage and Caroline is shocked, hen they leave Jules puts a gun to Caroline's head and Tyler doesn't try to help. Stefan and Damon fight off the werewolves before Jonas Martin shows up, Jonas gives Tyler a message for the wolves: "get the hell out of Mystic Falls." Later Tyler visits Caroline and tells her he had 'no idea they would come for her' and he's sorry. Caroline tells him it's too late, he should have done something to help her before and their friendship is over. Then he goes to Jules and Brady and the other Werewolves and tells him he's sorry for the werewolves that have died. They ask way Mason came to Mystic Falls in the first place, Tyler says he was looking for the Moonstone and he found it. Brady ask if he knows where it is and Tyler tells him he doesn't. The next day the Tyler and werewolves search for the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger. When shown a picture of Katherine, Tyler immediately recognizes it as Elena. Tyler goes to see Caroline, and she tells him to stay away from her. He steals her phone and texts Elena to find out where she is. Tyler and Brady then go to the Gilbert lake house. Brady fights Stefan and tells Tyler to guard him and kill him if he has to. Tyler says that he can't let Stefan break the curse, because he can't remain a werewolf but Stefan tells him they don't want to break the curse, as it means Elena has to die. Overcome with guilt, he lets Stefan go and tells Elena he is sorry, she forgives him and hugs him. He then leaves a card for his mother and goes to the Grill to talk to Matt. He tells Matt he fell for Caroline, because she was there for him and helped him, but also says he doesn't deserve her and that Matt does. He then goes to Caroline's house, but just catches a glimpse of her before leaving Mystic Falls with Jules. Tyler returns in The Last Day. Tyler returns to Mystic Falls after receiving a message that his mother was injured and was in the hospital. He visits his mother at the hospital to find out she's okay. It is also leaned he arrived with Jules although she told him not to go. When leaving the hospital with Jules Tyler runs into Caroline and Jules leaves him so they can talk for a minute. Shortly after discussing where he's been and why he left Caroline and Tyler are both attacked by a witch and a warlock (that work for Klaus). The two later wake up in the tomb both chained to the wall across from one another. Caroline had been injected with Vervain to weaken her and after an attempt to break the chains she fails. Tyler claims that he already tried and failed as well. Caroline asks why he just left her and he says it was because she deserved better. He said that she would be better without him in her life and also said she was mad at him anyways. But she then tells him she felt betrayed and hurt but never hated him. Tyler is confused as to why they have been captured but Caroline tells him Klaus plans on killing them, and the then tells him about the whole situation about the curse not being real. She then tells him that he should have never returned. After that Damon comes in and frees Caroline prepares to leave but Caroline doesn't want to leave him alone being she knows they will most likely be killed. The full moon is near and after Caroline convinces Damon to free Tyler he does, after telling him she will help Tyler get to his family's cellar to chain himself up. Out side of the tomb everyone finds Matt unconscious on the floor after being knocked out by Damon being he threatened him. Damon, Caroline, Matt and Tyler don't get very far until the effects of the moon begin to kick in. Tyler begins to feel his bones cracking and he feels his body getting ready to shift telling the group he can't hold it any more. Caroline tries comforting Tyler but he then springs and tries to attack her, his eyes now glowing and fangs bared. Damon manages to tackle Tyler down before he can hurt Caroline but Tyler then pins Damon down. But Damon then manages to kick Tyler off. Tyler then warns everyone to run and Damon gives Matt back his wooden bullets for his rifle and tells Caroline and Matt to go. Tyler is now fully shifting and Damon goes in one direction and Caroline and Matt go in the other. While Caroline and Matt are running they begin to hear the howls of the wolf and make it to the Lockwood cellar. Caroline and Matt quickly go downstairs into the cellar and Caroline begins closing and locking all the doors behind her as they go deeper into the cellar. They reach the last cell and Caroline attempts to lock the chains but Tyler in his wolf form then makes it and Caroline has no choice but to now hold the chains herself to keep the gate locked. Caroline tries talking to Tyler but he then leaps towards the door and everything goes black... In'' The Sun Also Rises, Tyler is almost close to breaking down the door that keeps Matt and Caroline safe. But Matt quickly attacks and shots Tyler, wounding him. Caroline and Matt quickly leave and head for safety. The next time we see Tyler is when he is back human and back home outside the door. Caroline covers him with Matt's jacket. When Tyler wakes up a few hours later, Caroline reveals that Matt broke up with her, leaving her heart broken. As Tyler says he should have never came back, Caroline forces him to not leave and to thank her for looking after him. As Tyler comforts Caroline as she cries, he thanks her for taking care of him. Season Three In Season Three, Tyler and Caroline have officially started a relationship. Tyler confronts Elena about her Damon situation, only to be scolded by Caroline. When Caroline is no where to be found, he confronts his mother after she spiked his tea with vervain. She reveals that she turned Caroline in to her father Bill Forbes. He teams up with Sheriff Forbes to locate and save Caroline. He later comforts her in her time of need. When Carol tells Tyler to stay away from Caroline because she is a monster, he decides to show and tell his mother ''his secret. Carol appears to be horrified by what her son has become, but agrees to help him deal with it. In The End of The Affair, ''Tyler goes to Sheriff Forbes for help when he has not heard from Caroline. He later saves her but carrying her out of the dungeon where she was tortured by her father from the sunlight. At the end of the episode Tyler is seen giving Caroline comfort after she breaks down about her father hating her. Later after returning from football, he is greeted by Caroline in his room where they make out until she gets a call from Elena and leaves. In ''The Reckoning, Tyler helps out with Senior Prank Night, but later on, Klaus feeds him his blood and kills him, turning him into a transitioning hybrid. Klaus, upon realizing that Elena's blood was needed to complete the transformation, fed Tyler Elena's blood, and Tyler fully transitioned into a hybrid. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, it turns out Rebekah's been supplying him with blood bags, having stayed in Mystic Falls to keep an eye on her brother's progeny. Tyler is pulled over and given a lecture about discreteness by Caroline and Elena, after he appears at school wearing a blood-stained t-shirt. The young hybrid doesn't hold back from using his new powers for his own gain, and compels Coach Lyman to end the football practice earlier. When he protests against the group's plan of capturing Stefan (fearing it may affect Klaus' plans) and refuses to supply them with vervain, Damon concludes Tyler's been sired, and shoots him. When he wakes up, Caroline notes that he changed since his transformation, going back to the "old Tyler" who she'd never be friends with. He promises he'll try to control his urges, and they make up. After she leaves, however, Rebekah shows up with a girl, offering her to Tyler, for whom doesn't take long to give in and take a bite. In Homecoming, Tyler gets everyone to go to his house for the homecoming dance after the gym gets flooded. It is implied later on that he had something to do with it. It is revealed that he did all of this for Klaus, and that the party is not a homecoming dance so much as a wake for Mikael. After finding out that something big is going down between Damon and Klaus, Tyler tries to get Caroline out of it, but Damon interrupts him. They fight and Tyler nearly bites him, prompting Damon to try to use the white oak stake on him, but Bonnie stops the fight. Tyler injects Caroline with vervain, when she wakes up he asks her what is going on. She says that she doesn't know but if she did she wouldn't tell him do to his sire bond with Klaus. Caroline asks him why he willingly follows Klaus, as he doesn't have any free will when he does. Tyler responds that he never had free will, the full moon commanded him before, and Klaus saved him from that. the conversation ends with both parties angry at the other and the relationship in doubt. (Order of events may be wrong, but they all happened) The New Deal, Tyler starts hanging out with Jeremy, shooting a crossbow at a pop can. Jeremy brings Tyler back to his place so Jeremy can get some things, but Elena stops him. Jeremy responds by inviting Tyler in the house. Once inside, Elena and Alaric basically interrogate him about his loyalty to Klaus. Just then, Jeremy gets a phone call, and then goes out and stands in front of a speeding truck driven by a hybrid named Tony. It is then revealed that Tyler was hanging out with Jeremy so he could get Jeremy's vervain bracelet off. After finding this out, Jeremy goes to see Tyler and shoots a crossbow arrow at him. Tyler catches it and seems stunned that Jeremy would do something like that. Jeremy then asks if getting the bracelet off was the only reason he was hanging out with him. Tyler states that Klaus asked him to and that he didn't know that he would try to kill Jeremy. Tyler then states that Klaus won't stop until he gets his coffins back, and that is all he wants. Jeremy responds by saying that whenever Klaus wants something, people wind up dying, and that he isn't a good person to fallow. These words seem to at least begin to break through Tyler's blind faith in Klaus as he stares shocked as Jeremy walks away. In Our Town Tyler was ordered to bite Caroline but he refuses. While Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline were at the cemetery celebrating Caroline's 18th birthday, Tyler comes later. In the woods he talks with Caroline and accidentally bites her. He then goes to Klaus, who healed her. In The Ties That Bind, Tyler called Caroline's Dad to return to Mystic Falls, hoping he could help fighting off his sire bond to Klaus. He chains Tyler up and orders him to turn at will. Tyler refuses but then he tries to change. Because it hurts too much and he didn't want to continue, Bill threatens that he would decapitate Tyler right now if he didn't keep on. Later, Tyler lost control, broke out and attacked Bill, almost killing him. Tyler showed up at the Hospital and apologizes. Bill told him that he has to turn every day to fight the sire bond. In Dangerous Liaisons he calls Caroline, telling her he will come back when he's fixed. He's also mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Caroline, where she was telling Klaus to give Tyler his freedom back. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot '' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *Dangerous Liaisons (Voice) Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened Senses,' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by a full moon. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. While hybrids can change at will, some still have no control over their actions as werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality' - Due to their Vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal Vampire or Werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids can compel the minds of humans. *'Healing Factor' - Given their joint vampire and werewolf heritage, a hybrid's ability to recover from injury is far greater than those of either individual parent species. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their Werewolf heritage a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Super Speed' - Hybrids are faster than any werewolf or some vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than Werewolves or Vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Hybrids can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self because they have part of Vampires. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *'Lack of Control '- Despite their ability to transform from human to wolf form at will, Hybrids do not have control over their actions while in wolf form. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Klaus' Sire Bond '- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them. Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his dad never had a good relationship, because he was a strict parent. On several occasions, Richard has had to step in because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. Whenever Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's dad tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight anymore. Tyler's dad also had a talk to him when Tyler got into a fight with and told him to never shame his family again. On the Founder's Day, Richard is angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. It was the night of rounding up the vampires and he didn't want Tyler to be in danger. This proves that Richard clearly cares about Tyler and his safety even though he doesn't really show it. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's dad and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets offended and mad proving that while he had a tumultuous relationship with his father, he clearly loved him. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to hav e grown up with a distant, but somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now." Although he doesn't show it, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother. See also * Tyler and Vicki * Tyler and Caroline * Tyler and Matt * Jeremy and Tyler * Tyler and Klaus Trivia * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood" and he turns into a werewolf with the help of Klaus (Sue Carson is sacrificed in a ritual of blood). In the series, Tyler turns into a werewolf with the intervention of Katherine. * In the books, Tyler and Caroline were allied against Elena and Stefan. In the series Tyler and Matt are allied against Stefan but then Matt agrees to Stefan and his relationship with Elena. Caroline helps Tyler with the death of Sarah and the werewolf transformation. * Tyler Smallwood has two twins (werewolves) with Caroline, but in the series, Caroline is converted into a vampire by Damon and Katherine intervention. She was not related to Tyler until the episode Masquerade. * During season 1, he has appeared in every episode, except: You're Undead to Me,'' Lost Girls, ''History Repeating, Bloodlines, Unpleasantville, Children of the Damned, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Miss Mystic Falls and Blood Brothers. * During season 2, he has appeared in every episode, except: Katerina, The Dinner Party,The House Guest, Know Thy Enemy, The Last Dance, Klaus and As I Lay Dying. * During season 3, he has appeared in every episode, except: Ghost World, Ordinary People, Bringing Out The Dead, All My Children ** Out of all the main characters he has missed the most episodes the other being Jenna. ** He didn't appear in five episodes in a row in season two, beating Bonnie, who missed four episodes in a row in season one. ** He's the only main character throughout the series as a whole, who misses the most episodes in large gaps and has the most absences, even Alaric who was introduced mid-way through season 1, has appeared in more episodes than Tyler. * In the series, it was unknown that Lockwoods have werewolf gene until'' Bad Moon Rising. But it was hinted in ''The Turning Point. After the scene Tyler hit Jeremy, he asked him "What is your problem, man?" when a full moon can be seen in the sky, explaining his aggressive behaviors. * Tyler has interacted with all the main characters, except Jenna. * Him and Klaus are the only living main characters who has never been bitten by a vampire. * He was turned into a Hybrid in The Reckoning. * Tyler is the first successful created Hybrid, due to drinking a sample of doppelgänger's blood during his transition. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Undead